Catch Me
by hersheygirl242
Summary: My first Fanfiction. Sonny explains the feelings she has for Chad in song. Will he reciprocate? Or let her wallow in unrequited love? One-Shot Channy. Could be two-shot or more. Reviews welcome.


**Sonny POV**

I had just been called into Mr. Condor's office. Ratings were a little low and he heard that I was "musically talented" and wanted me to perform a song on the show. Mentally, I was freaking out. I couldn't do it! I'm not good enough…

As I was walking back to my dressing room from the Cafeteria, I bumped into none other than CDC himself.

"Watch where you're going Munroe!" He yelled.

"Me? Chad, why are you even here? This is _So Random!_'s hallway," I said, trying desperately to silence my fast beating heart and to keep my eyes from getting lost in those deep pools of blue.

"I came to tell you that I'm going to be in the audience for the next _So Random!_."

_No. This couldn't be happening! He would hear me sing!_ "But…why? You hate our 'distasteful comedy show'."

"I'm bringing my little sister who loves your show, only God knows why," He said, rolling his eyes at me. Oh. He wasn't coming to see me, just to play the nice big brother for his next act. And it hurt.

The truth is, I am in love with him. It's pathetic, I know. How I'm drawn to him like a horse drawn to water. But I can't help it, and I can't stop it. Tears threatened to come to my eyes.

"Fine!" I yelled.

He looked taken aback. "Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good! So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good." And I ran back to my dressing room and locked the door. I met Tawni and told her of our fight.

"You have to tell him sooner or later. Can't you see how keeping this bottled up inside is affecting you?"

"I know. But how?"

She thought about it for a moment before screaming, "PERFECT! You can tell him during the next show. That song you wrote the other day was amazing! It was about him, wasn't it?"

"…yes," I hated to admit it.

"Then it's settled. You'll sing the song, but make sure you look at him every once in awhile to convey the message."

**2 days later – after an episode of **_**So Random!**_

Marshall stood in the center of the stage. "This week on _So Random!_ we have a special treat! Sonny Munroe happens to be a very talented young musician and will be performing for you tonight and original song."

This was it. This was the moment I was going to make my musical debut. …And tell Chad how I feel about him. I took center stage as the lights went dark and prepared myself for the possible and most probable rejection that was about to come my way.

The lights came up and I grabbed the microphone.

**Before I fall too fast **

**Kiss me quick, but make it last **

**So I can see how badly this will hurt me **

**When you say goodbye **

_I looked at him, making sure to pour as much emotion into the song as I possibly could. _

**Keep it sweet, keep it slow **

**Let the future pass, and don't let go **

**But tonight I could fall too soon **

**Into this beautiful moonlight **

_I became softer and stared right into his eyes, making sure that he was__understanding._

**But you're so hypnotizing **

**You've got me laughing while I sing, **

**you've got me smiling in my sleep **

**And I can see this unraveling **

**Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me **

_I saw the flash__of realization in his__eyes and quickly looked away_.

**See this heart won't settle down **

**Like a****child running scared from a clown **

**I'm terrified of what you do **

**My stomach screams just when I look at you**

_He__was now staring at me, his mouth slightly open in shock and his eyes full of…joy?_

**Run far away so I can breathe **

**Even though you're far from suffocating me **

**I can't set my hopes too high**

**'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye **

_I could actually barely breath. He slowly smiled one of the brightest smiles I have ever seen. Maybe he felt the same way?_

**But you're so hypnotizing **

**You've got me laughing while I sing, **

**you've got me smiling in my sleep **

**And I can see this unraveling **

**Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me **

**So now you see why I'm scared **

**I can't open up my heart without a care **

**But here I go, it's what I feel **

**And for the first time in my life I know it's for real **

**But you're so hypnotizing **

**You've got me laughing while I sing, **

**you've got me smiling in my sleep **

**And I can see this unraveling **

**Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me **

**If this is love, please don't break me **

**I'm giving up so just catch me**

I ended looking directly at him as the lights went black. That could have possibly been one of the scariest, most exhilarating, and most liberating moments of my life. I walked back stage and received congratulations from my cast mates and all of the sudden he was there.

"Chad, I…" Crap. This was so much easier to sing than to say.

"You have one of the most amazing voices I've ever heard. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met." He was slowly moving closer to me.

I was in shock, I didn't know what to say. Was he accepting me? Did he feel the same way? I soon got my answer.

I crashed his lips against mine, making my mind reel. He was like a drug that I needed to devour more of. I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped his around my waist, each of us trying to put the least possible space between us, in a passionate and heated embrace.


End file.
